


Peep Show

by Dimik_Gimik



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Larry, Dubious Consent, Freddy and Larry have consensual sex, Freddy and larry have consensual sex but rape is mentioned and suggested in the piece, Homophobic Language, Leather Kink, M/M, Oh yeah. Freddy isn't underage but its suggested the actors in the film are, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slurs, The Wild Boys - William S. Burroughs, Top freddy, peep shows, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimik_Gimik/pseuds/Dimik_Gimik
Summary: "I... You don't even know, baby."
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 85





	Peep Show

Mr. White’s taking a spin around L.A. one night when he passes by a diner and in the window he sees Mr. Orange talking to a black man. He’s highly interested and pulls into the diner’s parking lot, parking his car out of sight from the two. The other guy is pretty buff, handsome from what Mr. White can tell. He grips the leather steering wheel, feeling jealousy bubble in his gut.

‘Is this guy Orange’s boyfriend?’

They’re in there for so long Mr. White is getting hungry himself but as soon as he was gonna drive away, they get up and leave, going seperate ways down the street. Mr. White waits a few then opens the car door and gets out to follow Mr. Orange on foot. He finds out a lot from Mr. Orange that night, the kid goes through a pack of cigarettes fast, he unwraps a new pack when he comes out of a 24-Hour corner store. The kid took the subway to get to most places. And finally, the juciest detail. He follows Orange to a seedy side of town, the buildings are all run down, junkies laying on the sidewalk. The kid looks behind him to make sure he’s not being followed, White’s behind the corner. When he hears a squeeky door open and close he turns the corner and he can’t believe it.

The kid goes to homoerotic peep shows, the ones where they show porn on a big screen and men smoke weed or pop pills or both and fuck each other’s asses in the seats. White pays a guy for a ticket and heads into the dark, smokey room. It reeks like semen, sweat, and marijuana. Moans from the film and other men fill the theater, its too dark to find Mr. Orange but he takes a seat in the back, where the seats are raised. He makes sure to put some distance between the other folks sitting in the area and he looks around for the glow of gold hair, skimming heads bobbing and hoping to hell none of them are Orange. He lights a cigarette and watches the screen, the actors arent very attractive, theyre old like him, looks like it’s Bear Night. It’s stimulating though and he feels his loins stir at the overwhelming sexual atmosphere of the place. Truthfully he’s never indulged himself in these kinda places, maybe if they existed when he was younger he would’ve but his youth had escaped him long ago. Mr. White rubbed his crotch through his pants, still looking for that boy. Then he sees him, at least he’s pretty sure, maybe that’s good enough for him. The boy is making out with another older man, a big guy with a beard, and jealousy is tearing his stomach apart again. Fire blinds him as he gets up fast, making a ruckus as he goes down the stairs and tramples feet as he crosses the aisles. People complain, shouting at him.

Mr. White takes the cigarette and flicks it at the old queer. “Aye, mother fucker. Get your hands offa him.” He grabs the faggot by his tshirt and drags him out of the aisle and shoves him. He’s got a crazy look in his eyes, like he’ll tear apart this guy who’s bigger than him. The big guy looks terrified and just turns around and heads towards the exit. He hears a squeek behind him.

“White?” Its soft and shocked but he hears it over the loud film. Mr. White turns around and meets Orange’s surprised, flushed face. Their both silent, White feels the heat in his loins rise again and he goes to grab Mr. Orange’s arms but Orange smacks him. “The fuck did you do that for!?” Mr. Orange is mad, real mad, he’s never seen the kid mad before and it just makes him harder. His eyebrows are knotted together, his teeth grinding together. Mr. White rubs his cheek.

“I’m a jealous man, baby.” White squeezes Orange’s arm. Orange shakes his head and drags White to a more secluded, darker part of the theater where condoms and empty bottles of lube litter the floor. 

“You followed me here.” Orange is standing in front of White, “Why’re you following me?” White puts his hands in his pockets. 

“Cus…” Mr. White looks away for a second, licks his lips, “Cus I’m crazy about you, kid.” He pulls himself off the wall, their faces are close. “What are you doing in a place like this, kid? These freaks are perverts, they don’t care about you.” White touches Orange again, this time he doesn’t fight him. He rubs the back of Orange’s neck, feels the kid relax under his touch, drop his head a lil and sigh. 

“What about you?” Moans and groans loop around their ears, making both of them blush, the tension is getting unbearable. It gets louder then falls as patrons reach their climaxes over and over and over again and start back up again like rabbits, they’re all stuck in a flurry of cum and ectasy under control of the silver screen also full of cock and cum and quivering assholes that are wet with lube and mixing with with blood creating pink streams down hairy balls. White’s touch turns into a grip, his fingers grabbing Orange’s hair and tugging on the locks. 

“I… You don’t even know, baby.” White runs his hands through Orange’s hair. He can’t tell Orange how much he cares about him or he would definately scare him away. It’s crazy, he hasn’t felt like this about anyone before, no woman, no man. Except for maybe a few broads but usually he would scare them away with his intense love, they would say he was deranged and jealous. Dames couldn’t put up with him. But Orange, maybe there’s a small chance for them to make it. White leans in and kisses the corner of Orange’s mouth and just like that they’re tangled in each other’s arms and lips and grinding against each other like wild animals desperately trying to copulate. The film ends but its not too long before another one starts up, boys lined up in leather pan down a street like some fucked up kind of police force. They hold pipes and chains and paddles and horse crops, White remembers reading a book like this “The Wild Boys” or something by some pervert older than him. There’s a man across the street, he doesn’t know what’s coming to him, the boys cross the street like an army, cat calling the man surround him in leather vests, jock straps, some in full leather suits. One boy kicks the man down so he’s on his hands and knees, one says “Lick my boot,” another one goes “Yeah lick my boot too.” They kick him around, shove their boots in his face and the sad cocksucker actually licks their filthy boots adorned with buckles and spikes. White turns his attention back to Orange who’s sucking rosies into his neck. White can’t take it anymore he shoves Orange’s pants down with his boxers and sucks his sweaty balls, licking up to his cock and taking it in his mouth and Orange keels over, hitting the wall with the palm of his hand. Orange’s other hand is tugging at his hair, shoving White’s face deeper into his crotch. Pube’s tickle White’s nose and some of it gets in his mouth but he just floods it out with saliva, gagging as Orange fucks his mouth ruthelessly. He doesn’t care, Orange can take all of his shit out on his throat, he can take it. For some stupid reason Orange pushes him off, his head hits the wall, he looks up at Orange, wiping the thick saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand. Orange grabs his shirt and drags him up on his feet. 

“Take your pants off, you dirty old man.” Orange helps him take off his belt and shove them down to his knees. “Bet you thought you were gonna fuck me tonight, huh, Daddy?” White groans as Orange’s cock slides between his ass cheeks, not quite putting it in yet, just messing with him. He had no idea the kid had this in him, he didn’t even know he had it in himself either.

“Yeah, I was gonna give it to you real hard, kid. Make you cry out for your daddy all night.” White groaned as Orange stuck two slick fingers inside of him, he stretched him and teased his prostate gland. “Ouch, fuck, take it easy pal.” White looked behind his shoulder, Orange’s face was soft, a little of his aggression subsided from his complaint. The kid was thoughtful and considerate, their eyes met and Orange smiled sweetly and rubbed White’s sweet spot carefully, deliberately going to slow to show him how nice this could feel. White’s fingered himself before, maybe a drunken night he took it up the ass but he doesn’t remember that night much. He moans and closes his eyes, presses his forehead on the cool wall, he looks back at the screen. The leather clad boys have subdued the man into sucking their cocks, its pretty intense and with a quick glance White notices the theater is less full, he guesses some people can’t stomach it. One boy with big hair walk’s to the front lines of the assault, he’s dressed different from the rest, he’s got on white leather its stark against his black skin. The boy’s barechested with a white leather jacket, jockstrap, and cow skin boots with spurs, the boot goes up to the middle of his calf. The man’s got his pants around his ankles and the black boy shoves his boot up the guy’s ass. Orange pushes his wet cock inside White and White howls as loud as the movie. It’s kind of embarrasing, being a big tough guy getting fucked in the ass by someone 20 years his junior in a room full of strange queers. One of Orange’s hands is on his back, the other reaching for White’s chin. 

“Look at me,” Orange says softly, his thumb rubs White’s cheek and White looks at him with hungry eyes. His cheeks are red so are the tips of his ears, he’s trying to hold back moans as Orange fucks him slowly. Orange kisses his cheek, moaning into his ear. “You’re so tight, relax a 'lil, daddio.” It’s starting to hurt less, pleasure takes the place of the pain and White’s pushing back against Orange now, which the kid sees as a cue to take it deeper. Their sweaty skin slaps together, White’s cock brushes against the wall every so often, he braces himself with a forearm on the wall and strokes his cock. Their rhythm speeds up, they shuffle a little against the wall for better angle, White’s a lil more bent and its awkward but its worth it, Orange is able to really get up there, angle his thrusts to hit White’s sweet spot so he can hear that sweet, sweet howling. It felt great, making Mr. White fall apart, this hard-ass criminal moaning under him, it turns him to have control over this untouchable tough guy. He grabs White’s hair and yanks his head to look at him. “Like that? Not such a tough guy now, are you?” 

White’s got half the nerve to elbow Orange in the gut and show him how much of a tough guy he can really be. Make him regret putting his cock in his ass in the first place, really show him how to fuck a man. But as much as he hates to admit it, he likes it. “Fuck you, bastard.” White moans and he’s pretty close. He looks at the film again, the black boy is fucking the man now with his thick, long cock. The other boys jack off to the scene or suck each other’s cocks, they spit on the poor cocksucker. The boy’s horse cock seems like it doesn’t end, White squints and he sees a faint impression against the guy’s stomach and he comes, just like that. He groans as his hips buck forward into his hand, sperm hitting the wall and dripping down to the scumy floor. Orange’s thrusts are starting to get frantic and he must’ve saw the same thing because without any warning he comes apart inside White, he holds White as he shakily bucks his hips for the final time. White’s gotta catch himself and hold the wall so they don’t go tumbling down onto the disgusting floor, luckily Orange isn’t really that heavy. Orange kisses his back and pulls out his limp dick, White groans as he’s emptied. He turns around to face Orange, he rests against the wall for a second before pulling up his underwear, pants, and buckles his pants. He wipes his forehead. “Holy shit, kid. That was good.” Orange’s got his pants on now too and he hugs White, kisses his cheek. 

“Yeah, that was fun.” Orange rests his head on White’s shoulder, White rubs his back and whispers into his ear.

“Hey, next time I’ll show you a good time.” They laugh quietly, they kiss. “Wanna get out of here? It’s pretty nasty in here.” Orange nods and White leads them out of the hot, steamy theater and into the cool street. White takes a comb out of his pocket and combs his hair in the blacked-out window of the place, Orange lights a cigarette for him and they head back to pick up White’s car. White’s got an arm around Orange, yeah, maybe they do have a chance at this crazy thing called love.

**Author's Note:**

> They never had a chance at all.


End file.
